Hidden in Plain Sight
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: "Jace knew that they'd both rather die than lose their runes but the idea seemed tempting for a second. Not to leave the Clave forever, but to stay here for a bit longer and hope that no one would catch up with them."


**Notes: Written for the prompt 'I said I love you'. Feedback is welcome!**

When Alec had said that they needed to try to not draw attention to themselves, Jace hadn't expected _this_.

He was aware of the risks, of course. He knew just as well as Alec did what would happen if they were ever discovered and he always took the necessary precautions, but here? Even he could tell that they were safe here.

The mission they'd been assigned had taken them out of New York and all the way to the Los Angeles Institute to deliver to deliver one of New York's artefacts to the Blackthorns. Jace wasn't sure why their usual messengers hadn't been enough to handle it – something about they'd been sent with being an old family heirloom that had somehow ended up in Robert's hands – but Jace and Alec had readily agreed to deal with it. Even after the three days on the road (Shadowhunters didn't really like travelling by plane; glamour or not, smuggling the weapons past security was nearly impossible), Jace couldn't say he regretted the decision.

Once they'd left the Institute, they'd been free for the day and they soon discovered that Los Angeles was _enormous_. And if it had been just that, it wouldn't have been so impressive – after all, they were used to New York and its own enormity – but outside of the Shadow world that lurked thorough the city, no one in Los Angeles knew who they were. There was no one who could report anything to their superiors and – most importantly – no one they had to hide from.

It had never happened before. Every since they'd started this relationship, it had all been firmly kept behind closed doors, always as quiet as possible and surrounded by all sorts of runes that could protect them from being discovered. They put up with it when needed, but now Jace wanted to relish what little peace they got and was getting more and more impatient whenever Alec flinched away at any kind of physical attention in public.

He'd come around, Jace knew that. He always did, eventually, but it took him a while to get used to his surroundings.

"We'll have to leave tomorrow morning," Jace said as they walked down the street and couldn't quite keep the regret out of his tone. "Maryse said she wants us home by Monday."

Alec hummed in acknowledgment, but Jace could tell that he was still scanning their surroundings for anything that looked suspicious. They'd been sent out on a mission, technically – Shadowhunters weren't allowed days off, even when they were sent away – and even if no one really expected anything from them (while Shadowhunters weren't given days off, they were crafty enough to still get them somehow), Alec took their duties seriously.

"There's nothing here," Alec said as they came out on yet another sunny boulevard populated by a crowd that consisted of nothing but mundanes. "What do the Shadowhunters in this city even _do_?"

"Have the time of their lives," Jace said darkly. New York was like a magnet for anything the demon dimensions decided to spit at them while Los Angeles was all sunshine and scarce Downworlders that didn't seem to cause any problems. "We should be doing that too while we still have the chance."

"You're right."

"I'm what?" It was so rare for Alec to say those words that Jace needed the confirmation. What he actually got was a smile, albeit a hesitant one.

"You're right," Alec repeated and his fingers tangled with Jace's a moment later, gentle but sure. "When are we ever going to get a chance like this again?"

The question alone made Jace come back to earth rather quickly. The most likely answer was _never_ , even though they could never know – after all, they hadn't expected this trip either – and he couldn't imagine ever feeling this safe in New York no matter how much they tried to stay under the radar. Brief hugs were all the affection that parabatai were allowed to show without arousing suspicion, and holding hands in public would mean that they could both save themselves the trouble and turn themselves in to get their runes stripped. Such a simple gesture didn't mean much, but the Clave was paranoid enough to use the Mortal sword during their interrogation and Jace knew that that was all they'd need to know the truth.

"I love you."

The words tumbled out before he'd had the chance to think them through, fuelled by a mix of the relief he felt now and the ever-present danger of the days to come and Jace chanced a look at Alec, meeting his startled expression.

It wouldn't have been the first time they'd exchanged the words, not by a long shot, but Jace knew Alec well enough to know that he was rendered speechless by the fact that he'd actually dared to say it out loud _here_ , when they were surrounded by hundreds of people. That was just it, though – as irrational as it was, Jace wanted them all to hear; he'd tell the whole world if he'd been allowed to, but this was as close to it that he would get.

"I said I love you," he repeated just in case and Alec's guarded expression softened. Jace could feel that the same brief, reckless courage had taken over him too, as if it was infectious. They'd been assessing the environment before they dared to say anything to each other for months now and it was strange to know that here they were nothing but two faces in a sea of millions; too insignificant for anyone to notice.

Jace knew that they'd both rather die than lose their runes but the idea seemed tempting for a second. Not to leave the Clave forever, but to stay here for a bit longer and hope that no one would catch up with them.

But they would. There was nowhere they could hide, not really, and the sharp clarity of it was just a little less painful when Alec leant in with resolve in his eyes and kissed him right there, in the middle of the crowded street. And if he whispered 'I love you too, Jace', quick and quiet and raw with emotion, then maybe that could stay hidden in plain sight, too.


End file.
